El Hombre sin Rostro
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: él medía unos dos metros y medio, vestía un traje. Sus brazos llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de sus muslos, cerca de las rodillas. Sus manos eran humanoides, pero sus dedos se veían como garras. Unas especies de tentáculos caían por su espalda, llegando a la base de su tanque. Y era una criatura que nunca olvidaría, porque su cara simplemente, no existía.
1. El Caso Charlie Matheson Jr

_**Disclaimer: **Slenderman pertenece a sus respectivos desarrolladores. _

* * *

_**~ Capitulo I ~ El Caso Charlie Matheson Jr. ~**_

Había sido un día normal de trabajo, nada fuera de lo común. Mi trabajo como detective era algo que realmente me encantaba, así que con gusto lo hacía, aunque era un poco agotador. Aún así hacía todo con el mayor entusiasmo posible.

Hace una semana aproximadamente, un niño llamado Charlie Matheson Jr. despareció en el bosque de Oakside Park, así que dejó a todo el departamento de investigaciones de cabeza. Según su madre, Kiara Matheson, el niño había salido a jugar en los columpios de su jardín; y nunca más volvió.

Llegué a casa por fin, y fui recibida por el silencio sepulcral de lo que llamaba hogar solo por costumbre, porque ese lugar no tenía nada que realmente pudiera ser llamado hogar. Lo primero que hice fue apartar las cajas de pizza de mi escritorio y dejé las carpetas que había traído sobre el caso Charlie.

—Veamos…— murmuré para mí misma, mientras abría una de las carpetas con el expediente de Charlie.

Nada fuera de lo común, era un niño sano, sin problemas en la escuela. Amado por su madre y por su aparentemente fallecido padre.

—Esto es muy extraño— me dije mientras me recargaba en mi sillón de cuero con ruedas, un regalo de mi madre cuando me mudé.

Y era extraño, sí. El niño era completamente normal, era uno más del… Un momento…

— ¿Dónde está mi móvil? — me pregunté mientras trajinaba en los bolsillos de mi ropa, y además me percaté de que seguía con el chaleco antibalas.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de la brigada. Me contestaron al tercer tono…

—_Detective Mason_— me dijo justamente la voz que esperaba escuchar del otro lado de la línea

—Elisa— le corregí con la voz divertida. Que mi propio hermano me haya contestado solo quería decir que tengo una suerte inmensa.

— _¿Qué necesitas hermanita?_ — me preguntó con casualidad, y por su tono de voz podía deducir que tenía las piernas sobre el escritorio y estaba jugueteando con el cordón del teléfono

—Te amaría mucho más de lo que ya te amo si me encuentras el expediente de Charlie Matheson— le pedí, mi hermano murmuró un "mmmm"

— ¿_El padre del pequeño Charlie "el extraviado"?_ — me preguntó. Deduje nuevamente que había dejado de jugar con el cordón del teléfono y que se había recostado un poco en su silla de ejecutivo en su oficina de médico forense.

—Touché— le respondí, y al parecer asintió con la cabeza

— _¿Qué planeas Ely?_ — me dijo con algo de burla

—Por el momento es un secreto, Johnny— le contesté, guiñando instintivamente un ojo

—_Bien_— me dijo fastidiado. No es algo de lo que pueda hablar con él por teléfono —_Te lo llevaré en cuanto termine mi turno a las 00:00a.m._ —

—Te espero. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? —

—_Sorpréndeme Ely_— me dijo con una sonrisa, lo sé.

Cuando colgué eran recién las seis de la tarde, así que me dediqué a estudiar el caso y a hacer un recuento del testimonio de la madre:

_1.- Kiara Matheson deja a su hijo jugando en el patio de la casa._

_2.- Kiara Matheson se dirige a la cocina de la casa a preparar el almuerzo a eso de las 13:15p.m._

_3.- Kiara Matheson sale a comprar huevos para el almuerzo._

_4.- Kiara Matheson vuelve a las 13:30p.m. apróx._

_5.- Kiara Matheson revisa las ollas._

_6.- Kiara Matheson va a ver a su hijo a eso de las 13:35p.m._

_7.- Kiara Matheson ve que su hijo ya no está en el patio._

_8.- Kiara Matheson sube a buscarlo en la casa._

_9.- Kiara Matheson descubre que su hijo ha desaparecido_.

No es lo suficientemente detallado, pero estoy buscando una idea en general y no un reporte formal. Me faltaría el expediente del padre, porque sospecho que el tipo no está muerto.

El sonido del timbre retumbando en mis oídos me hizo salir bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Miré la hora en el reloj y ya eran las 00:20a.m.

— ¿Cómo está la hermanita más linda? — me dijo mientras me abrazaba

—Bien, ¿cómo te fue? — le pregunté en el momento que me soltó y pude al fin mirarle la cara

—Tuve que hacer un par de autopsias, nada fuera de lo común— contestó mientras me entregaba la carpeta con toda la información de Charlie Matheson padre.

— ¿Asesinatos o suicidios? — le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia mi oficina. Se sentó en uno de los sofás junto al escritorio de roble que heredé de mi padre; bueno, mi madre lo obligó a dármelo porque papá lo tenía abandonado en el garaje.

—Asesinatos. Una mujer en plena calle y un tipo en un riña de la cárcel— me contestó un poco hastiado mientras le entregaba una cerveza del minibar junto al librero

—Interesante, ¿quiénes llevan los casos? — pregunté mientras volvía a mi asiento y comenzaba a husmear en el expediente de Charlie padre.

—Coleman y Stradford— contestó mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza

—Buenos tip… ¡Santísima mierda! ¡John, ven a ver esto! — grité un poco exaltada.

Mi hermano se paró y rápidamente estuvo a mi lado. En el informe decía:

_Estado civil: Divorciado. Ex estudiante de la Universidad de Harvard. Magistrado en Ciencias Bioquímicas con mención en Ciencias Experimentales. Postuló la teoría de Aceleración Bioquímica Celular. Considerado un genio de las Ciencias. Cumplía una condena de cien años y un día por experimentos con personas humanas vivas, asesinatos seriales y atentados contra los derechos humanos. Escapó de la cárcel hace tres meses matando a todo el personal. Su búsqueda fue pospuesta luego de un mes._

—Un peligro para la sociedad— murmuró John con los ojos muy abiertos

—Creo que tenemos al presunto responsable de que Charlie "el extraviado" no esté con su madre ahora— murmuré con rabia mientras comenzaba a ordenar todas las cosas

—Si fue él quien raptó a Charlie, hay que movilizar a toda a brigada para encontrarlo. Quizás que cosas le esté haciendo ahora al pobre niño— dijo mientras sacaba su abrigo que había dejado tirado en el sofá. Yo tomé las carpetas y las metí en su maletín.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto de él, porque ir en mi moto sería demasiado problema para los dos. Llegamos luego de unos veinte minutos a la brigada y comenzamos a movilizar todo para reanudar rápidamente la búsqueda de Charlie Matheson padre.

John y yo nos quedamos en el edificio, aguantando las felicitaciones y los regaños del jefe.

— ¡No debiste actuar por tu cuenta, Elisa! — me gritó, señalándome con su dedo — ¡Y menos involucrar a tu hermano en esto! Pero, sin embargo, te debemos una muy grande, así que no sancionaré a ninguno de los dos— suspiré de alivio —Ahora, tenemos que entrevistar a Kiara Matheson para que nos cuente por qué carajo nos mintió— agregó mientras se sentaba en su sillón y tomaba el teléfono. Buscó el número de la casa de Kiara y le dijo que de no venir se iría detenida.

Pasó una hora y la mujer llegó, con un hermoso ojo morado. Me asignaron interrogarla.

—Bien, señora Matheson, quiero saber por qué tiene ese ojo morado— fue lo primero que pregunté, mirándola con desconfianza

—Me caí por la escalera— mentira, obviamente era una mentira porque tenía el puño marcado alrededor de su cuenca.

—No mienta, las dos sabemos perfectamente que ese ojo está así porque la golpearon— le dije, mirándola fríamente

—No estoy min…—

— ¡Dígame quién la golpeo o comenzaré a creer que está encubriendo a su ex esposo prófugo! — grité, en momentos como este lo mejor es usar la presión

—Charlie…— murmuró luego de permanecer callada por seis minutos

— ¿Puede contarme que fue lo que sucedió? —

—Él… Llegó a la casa hoy por la tarde, y comenzó a decir cosas extrañas—

— ¿Qué cosas? —

—Que su experimento había salido exitoso, pero no sabía qué hacer—

— ¿Dijo algo más? —

—Que lo sentía, que lo sentía mucho. Yo le pregunté por qué lo sentía y me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia y me golpeó— la mujer se puso a llorar, así que no pude hacer nada más porque llegó mi hermano y me sacó de la sala, él se quedó con la mujer.

Cuando salí y llegué junto al espejo, mi jefe me miró con su rostro serio. El tipo tenía mi edad y estaba realmente sexy, pero no era mi tipo.

—Ese tipo realmente merece morir— murmuré, mientras tomaba un par de armas y las ponía en mi arnés

—Lo sé— murmuró el jefe, Ryan.

—Voy a seguir a la brigada a ver si lo encuentro— informé. Ryan ya estaba acostumbrado a que yo actuase sola, era más mi estilo.

—Ve con cuidado— con eso me quería decir que tuviera suerte. Me pasó las llaves de su moto.

Asentí con mi cabeza a la vez que tomaba una radio y me ajustaba bien el chaleco antibalas. Tomé bien las llaves y salí del edificio. Caminé con rapidez hacia el estacionamiento, busqué la moto y me subí. Tomé la radio y pedí que me dijeran dónde estaban, y me lo dijeron con gusto, en Oakside Park; pero no requerían apoyo allí, asi que me enviaron hacia una bodega abandonada en el centro de la ciudad.

Me puse el casco y arranqué. Llegué en diez minutos.

—Detective Mason— saludó uno de mis compañeros.

Ciertamente, yo no era simplemente una detective más, tenía un rango un puesto por debajo del jefe, lo correcto sería Prefecto Mason; pero poco importa cómo me llamen.

— ¿Qué se teje por aquí? — pregunté, tratando de sonar casual igual que siempre, aunque se notaba que estaba enojada.

—Creemos que Charlie Matheson padre está aquí—

—Pues, vamos a entrar— dí la orden, así de simple.

Entré primero, sin esperar que me siguieran los demás. Soy del tipo que actúa sola, así que poco me importaba si me acompañaban o no. Y como siempre, al primer movimiento extraño, dispararía. Estoy orgullosa de mi precisión con los disparos, así que no tenía que preocuparme de mucho.

Los demás me siguieron, pero a una distancia considerable. El área de la planta baja estaba limpia, así que bajamos un poco la guardia. Claro, hasta que sentimos una risa siniestra venidera del sótano de la fábrica. Nunca la olvidaré. Era tétrica, desquiciada, repugnante, sin sentido, aterradora.

—Quédense aquí. Si oyen disparos, no bajen. Estén atentos para cuando suba, ese bastardo se irá a la cárcel— ordené, mientras me encaminaba hacia la escalera.

Una vez que estuve abajo, tuve que afirmarme de una pared cercana para no caer. Había un aroma pestilente, la muerte me rodeaba. Habían cuerpos ya inidentificables por la descomposición tirados en el suelo, algunos descuartizados, otros sin cabeza o simplemente los huesos. Me aterré, pero de alguna manera muy bizarra estaba emocionada.

Junto a los cuerpos habían muchos, muchos tanques con un líquido acuoso. Dentro de ellos habían criaturas, criaturas que por ningún motivo eran humanas o animales, dudaba mucho que fueran incluso naturales, algunas con esfínteres en sus frentes, algunas con brazos extremadamente largos. Todas estaban conectadas a un monitor de latidos cardíacos, y todos esos monitores marcaban una línea recta que indicaba la ausencia de vida, excepto uno.

La criatura conectada a él medía unos dos metros y medio, vestía un traje negro muy elegante. Sus brazos llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de sus muslos, cerca de las rodillas. Sus manos eran humanoides, pero sus dedos se veían como garras, con uñas afiladas. Unas especies de tentáculos caían por su espalda, llegando a la base de su tanque. Y era una criatura que nunca olvidaría, porque su característica más notable era que su rostro, simplemente no existía.

La risa tétrica llegó nuevamente a mis oídos, así que saqué mi revólver y lo preparé para defenderme. Volteé hasta encontrar a Charlie Matheson padre, vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio que de blanca ya le quedaba poco, porque estaba llena de sangre en todos lados. Le apunté con mi arma.

— ¡Exitoso! ¡Exitoso! ¡Exitoso! ¡Exitoso! — repitió lo mismo durante muchos minutos, ignorando que yo estaba allí frente a él. Se acercó al tanque de la criatura sin rostro y apretó un par de botones en un panel de control. El tanque comenzó a decantar la sustancia verdosa — ¡Vive! ¡Vive! ¡Vive, 84-B! —

Fui testigo de una muerte atroz.

La criatura sin rostro rompió el vidrio que lo separaba del mundo exterior y se lanzó muy velozmente sobre Charlie. Sus tentáculos agarraron las extremidades del hombre y comenzó a estirarlas a tal punto que su piel comenzó a desgarrarse junto con la tela de su ropa. La criatura sin rostro emitió un gemido, lleno de rabia y éxtasis. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Charlie al fin pudo emitir un sonido, un grito lleno de dolor, locura y lo que al parecer distinguí como excitación. Su mente retorcida estaba disfrutando el momento de su muerte. Las piernas del hombre terminaron por desprenderse, y yo seguía allí, parada con mi revólver en mano, congelada. A sus piernas les siguieron sus brazos y pronto estaba todo lleno de la sangre aún caliente de Charlie.

Y el pobre hombre seguía vivo, al borde de perder la consciencia, gritando de placer.

La criatura enterró las uñas en el estómago del hombre, desgarrando todas sus entrañas. El tipo murió después de eso. Bajé mi arma y contuve las ganas de vomitar.

84-B me miró y por un momento pensé que la siguiente en morir sería yo. Se puso de pie, empapado de sangre y se acercó a mí, a pasos calmados. Yo estaba embelesada con él, así que lo seguía con mi mirada. Cuando estuvo frente a mí me miró, pasó su garra filuda por mi rostro sin hacerme daño, como una caricia; y siguió su camino pasando por mi lado, y yo sin dejar de seguirlo con la mirada.

Volví a subir a duras penas hacia la planta baja, donde mis compañeros estaban un poco aturdidos, pero no sabían sobre 84-B. Los miré estupefacta y luego de eso, me desmayé.

Cuando desperté luego de tres días, mi hermano me informó que habían encontrado el cuerpo descuartizado de Charlie Matheson padre, y que a él le había tocado hacer la autopsia. Seguían sin saber nada sobre Charlie Matheson Jr.

Aunque mi mente era un revoltijo de ideas y no quería cerrar los ojos porque la recreación de la muerte del científico loco venía de vuelta a mi cabeza, volví a trabajar. Según una testigo, divisó al niño caminando con un hombre cerca de Oakside Park, así que la brigada se movilizó hacia allá. Encontramos el cadáver de Charlie horas después dentro de una minera abandonada, el único lugar donde no habíamos revisado los primeros días de búsqueda. Al niño le faltaba un brazo y estaba en un avanzado estado de descomposición.

Luego de entregarle el cuerpo a la madre, se me asignó el caso de Charles Matheson padre junto con mi hermano, no por su muerte sino que por su gran cantidad de experimentos en la fábrica abandonada.

Luego de registrar todo el lugar ya limpio gracias a mis compañeros lo cual fue un alivio para mi mente, y de que mi hermano se llevara a las criaturas para examinarlas, encontré unas carpetas con la información de cada una de ellas.

Las llevé a mi casa para estudiarlas y la primera que busqué fue la de 84-B.

* * *

_Proyecto 84-B: Slenderman._

_Día 0, recolección de ADN: Luego de buscar prototipos aceptables, decidí ir a por Charlie._

_Dia 3, aceleración celular: Luego de mezclar un poco de sangre del brazo que le arranqué a Charlie con la sustancia RBD534, se formó un embrión. Me apresuré a dejarlo dentro del tanque en un poco de RFT6 para crear un ambiente ameno para la criatura._

_Dia 12, vigilancia de la criatura: Se ha desarrollado completamente y ahora parece un niño de la edad de Charlie._

_Dia 20, vigilancia de la criatura: Es tiempo de decantarlo o morirá igual que los demás._

* * *

El día 20 coincidía con la fecha de la muerte y la liberación de Slender. La carpeta traía muchísimas fotos adjuntas, que retrataban todo el proceso de creación, desde el embrión creado hasta el Slender que yo conocí.

Charlie Matheson padre tenía una mente retorcida.

— ¿Con qué propósito habrá hecho estas cosas? — me pregunté mientras miraba el resto de fotos.

Decidí que no era sano para mi mente seguir con el caso, así que lo dejé y me tomé unas vacaciones. Un buen día, salí con mis padres y John de campamento al bosque, y en lo que me enviaron a buscar ramas para una fogata, lo vi.

Estaba allí, camuflado entre los árboles, mirándome. Sabía que me miraba, porque ya había sentido esa sensación la primera vez que me miró; una extraña mezcla de miedo y tranquilidad. Se acercó a mí, y nuevamente yo no podía apartar la mirada de él. Volvió a acariciar mi rostro, y este vez se sintió cálido y agradable, no como la primera vez, que yo estaba tan aterrada que incluso hasta dudaba que me hubiera tocado. Él estaba allí, acariciando mi rostro aún, mirándome. Se agachó junto a mí y dibujó unas cosas en la tierra húmeda, luego se puso de pie, volvió a acariciar mi rostro y se marchó por donde llegó.

Miré lo que había dibujado, o mejor dicho escrito. La letra era grande y desordenada, pero entendible. El mensaje decía:

"_Te protegeré"._

_**~ Capitulo I ~ El Caso Charlie Matheson Jr. ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola mis piñas con suerte! Cómo están? Espero que bien! Feliz Halloween atrasado :D**

**Bueno, los de la vieja escuela recordarán una historia sobre Slender que publiqué hace mucho tiempo, y que de hecho fui yo quien inauguró el Fandom de Slenderman en español aquí :3 Y bueno, en esa historia dije que quizás sería el prólogo de una nueva historia, y adivinen qué... ¡Aquí me tienen! :D**

**El experimento 84-B es la Creepypasta del origen de Slenderman, tomé la idea para enlazar todo :3 Charlie Matheson Jr. es el chico del cartel en Slender: Arrival que se presume que es Slender. **

**Gracias por leer! :D Beban su lechita con chocolate :3 **

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	2. Al Borde de la Locura

_**Disclaimer: **Slenderman pertenece a Parsec Productions._

* * *

_**~ Capitulo II ~ Al Borde de la Locura ~**_

Cuando volví al campamento, volví a divisarlo. Estaba mirando a mi familia, y luego mirando a los lados, cerciorándose de que a su alrededor no sucediera nada raro.

"_Te protegeré" _vino a mi cabeza.

Encendimos la fogata y asamos unos pedazos de carne. No hubo problemas y todo fue muy divertido.

Pasaron tres meses.

No volví a ver a Slender después del campamento.

Ese día, recibí una llamada de Coleman, un compañero de la brigada y quien se encargó del caso de Charles Matheson padre cuando yo me retiré.

—Necesito tu testimonio con respecto a lo que pasó ese día con el loco— Coleman, como siempre, usaba su tono molestoso conmigo. Somos buenos amigos desde la universidad ya que fuimos compañeros de curso desde el primer año de Ciencias Criminalísticas.

—Bien— me aterré. El solo recordar lo que presencié me deba asco. Y saber que aquella criatura que asesinó fríamente a su creador estaba cerca de mí y me estaba cuidando me hacía sentir extrañamente en paz.

—Hoy seré benevolente contigo, Ely, así que tú ven cuando quieras—

— ¿Te parece si voy de inmediato? No tengo nada que hacer, precisamente— mi voz sonó aterrada, y Coleman lo notó.

—Bien— él sonó preocupado, me conoce tan bien como mi hermano como para saber cuando estoy mal.

Me fui a duchar, porque de hecho ya eran las seis de la tarde y yo seguía en pijama. Me puse unos jeans forrados con polar, unas botas a media pantorrilla de color café, una camiseta con el cuello alto y una chaqueta de cuero; hacía un frío de los mil demonios y yo viajo en moto. Mis guantes de cuero hacían juego con las botas.

Me subí a la moto e hice ronronear su motor. Dios, extrañaba tanto ese sonido. John no me había dejado conducir después de lo que pasó con Charles, decía que mi mente no estaba cien por ciento en el camino. Pero, John no está ahora y yo solo quiero conducir a mi linda Kelly, mi moto.

Llegué a la brigada en cuestión de minutos –nótese que la velocidad es lo mío-. Fui recibida con abrazos por todos lados, estar cuatro meses sin la prefecto regañona y bromista debió ser mucho para ellos.

— ¡Vuelvan al trabajo vagos! — les grité y estallaron en risas. Corroboré que me extrañaron.

Entré a la sala de interrogatorios donde ya me estaba esperando Coleman. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, siempre ha sido solo Coleman para mí.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caí de rodillas al piso. Los recuerdos de la entrevista que le hice a Kiara Matheson venían a mi cabeza uno tras otro como flashes de luz, y por consiguiente llegaba a mí la cara de éxtasis de Charles Matheson padre al ser descuartizado por su única creación exitosa y por la cual mató a su propio hijo.

Me sentí abrazada por unos fuertes brazos conocidos. Y un golpe en mi cabeza me hizo volver a la realidad.

—Ely, idiota— me dijo Coleman cuando me calmé — ¿Qué hice para que te asustes de esa manera? No soy tan feo— reí ante su comentario.

—Si eres feo— le dije mientras me ponía de pie con normalidad.

Me senté en la silla que le correspondería usar a él, bajo su atenta mirada. Me reí por lo bajo, ya tenía la costumbre de esa silla y no por ser yo quien sería interrogada iba a dejarla de lado, no señor.

—Te contaré todo desde que leí que Charles Matheson padre estaba vivo y coleando. No te quejes si me pongo a gritar— le advertí, su rostro se volvió completamente serio al.

Comencé a contarle desde que llegó mi hermano a casa, con el expediente de Charles Matheson, mi reacción, el cómo salí disparada a perseguir a la brigada, la risa maquiavélica de Charles, el sótano lleno de cadáveres de cosas raras, y la majestuosidad de Slender en su tanque. La muerte de Charles fue algo que me hubiera gustado omitir, pero de igual manera lo dije. Me tiré al piso y comencé a gritar y a llorar, llamando la atención de toda la brigada, hasta que mi hermano –que seguramente estaba durmiendo en su oficina- llegó para contenerme.

—Tranquila, estás en la brigada. Soy yo, John, tu hermano mayor. Estás a salvo— dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda, sentado en el suelo conmigo.

Ryan, mi jefe, apareció rápidamente en la habitación al sentir mis gritos. Lo observé alarmado, mirándome casi desesperado al verme con crisis de pánico. Decidió llevarme él mismo a mi casa, en su moto, con la precaución de dejar a Kelly guardada entre las motos de la brigada.

Recordar la muerte de Charles no era nada agradable, era como revivir el momento, revivir las emociones que en ese momento no pude percibir. Emociones que ahora estarían presentes en mí por el resto de mis días.

Me subí a la moto, justo detrás de Ryan. Me abracé a él para que pudiera arrancar, pero me obligó a soltarlo y me puso un casco. Me regañó, soy una oficial de la ley y nunca en mi vida como conductora había usado un maldito casco. Estúpida ley de tránsito.

—Afírmate bien, Mason— susurró Ryan un momento antes de partir.

Me abracé a él casi desesperada porque partió a una velocidad de los mil demonios. Sentí su pecho bien formado contra mis manos, y me dieron ganas de apretarlo más de no ser porque estaba aterrada y casi llorando por la velocidad a la que íbamos.

Una vez que estuvimos en la carretera, la velocidad ya era más aguantable. Apoyé la cabeza en su espalda para admirar la majestuosidad del bosque, cuando lo divisé entremedio de los árboles.

Allí estaba, siempre alto, de traje. Sus manos largas y afiladas estaban colgando a su lado, llegando casi a sus rodillas. Y me miraba con su rostro inexistente de manera calmada, podía sentirlo.

Sonreí al recordar que esa criatura me protegía.

Me quedé mirando hacia los árboles hasta que por alguna extraña razón tuve que mirar hacia delante.

Slenderman estaba delante de nosotros.

Ryan frenó bruscamente la moto cuando llegábamos a una curva en la ladera del cerro. La inercia me hizo ir hacia delante, lo cual hizo que me golpeara la rodilla derecha con el estanque de combustible. Un dolor indescriptible recorrió desde la punta de mi dedo pequeño del pie derecho hasta la cadera, lo cual me hizo gritar. Mi cabeza fue un poco hacia atrás debido al peso del casco, y juro que escuché como sonaron las vertebras de mi espalda y cuello. Me mareé.

Justo después de eso, Slender se fue caminando hacia un lado y se perdió en los árboles.

Ryan cayó inconsciente sobre el manubrio.

Un camión con las luces apagadas apareció justo del otro lado sin la intención de doblar. Me fijé y claramente vi que el chofer iba durmiendo. No alcancé a hacer nada, el camión solo siguió todo recto hasta que cayó por la ladera del cerro. Tampoco pude acercarme a ver si el conductor estaba vivo, porque en cuanto el vehículo tocó el piso, explotó.

No quería imaginarme que hubiera pasado si Slender no hubiera aparecido frente a nosotros, haciendo que Ryan detuviera su moto. Pudimos haber sido nosotros. Pudimos habernos rostizado como el pollo que hacía mi abuela. Pudimos haber caído unos veinte metros como mínimo. Pudimos morir. O pudimos quedar con una pierna menos.

Comenzó a faltarme el aire al imaginarme lo que pudo haber sido una muerte segura. Y dolorosa. Me hubiera hiperventilado de no ser porque sentí las sirenas de los bomberos, policías y equipos de rescate detrás de mí.

Los bomberos, ambulancias y policías no tardaron en aparecer. Yo estaba shockeada. Con suerte le dije mi nombre al paramédico que me había arrastrado hacia la ambulancia al verme parada ahí. Distinguí vagamente que me dijo que tenía una rodilla dislocada y un esguince de vertebras cervicales, y me puso un cuello ortopédico con el cual me sentía como toda una robot.

Escuché vagamente que Ryan se había quebrado una costilla y le había perforado en pulmón. Y a su moto se le había quebrado el eje de dirección debido a la brusca frenada que nos salvó la vida.

El equipo de rescate de los bomberos se movilizó rápidamente hacia la quebrada, donde después de un rato sacaron el cadáver calcinado de aquél chofer que se quedó dormido, lo cual le costó la vida. Comencé a pensar que quizás el pobre tipo tenía una esposa, hijos, y quizás hasta nietos.

Después de eso, hay un vacío en mi mente que se termina conmigo en mi casa.

No tengo idea de cómo llegué.

Sólo recuerdo que estaba sentada en el viejo sofá del despacho, llorando, mientras las imágenes de la que pudo ser mi muerte venían a mi mente como un huracán, poniendo todo de cabeza, arrasando con mi cordura. Nada podía salvarme, yo ya estaba loca, perdida, no saldría más de allí.

Una fría mano se posó en mi espalda, y la acarició con cautela. Dejé de llorar, ¿quién diablos estaría en mi casa a esa hora de la noche?

La mano que acariciaba mi espalda era completamente blanca, y lucía unas garras largas, casi interminables. Me acariciaba tiernamente, casi con miedo. Su mano estaba unida a un larguísimo brazo. Al mirar la cara de mi mudo interlocutor, descubrí que no estaba, sin cara, como siempre, aunque aún así pude distinguir que me miraba apenado, preocupado.

Lo miré bien, estaba sentado, muy encogido debido a su altura. Busqué su inexistente mirada y le sonreí, murmurando un honesto _gracias._

Slender, a pesar de ser un poco tosco, me aprisionó entre sus largos brazos y me obligó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Rompí en llanto nuevamente. No podía, simplemente no podía mantenerme en calma, sin llorar. Presencié la aterradora muerte de un científico loco, y vi claramente cómo caía un camión por la ladera de un cerro justo frente a mis ojos. No podía mantenerme en calma, la poca cordura que me estaba quedando se esfumaba lentamente, las tenebrosas imágenes inundaban mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Era horrible, una sensación que no quería repetir, y que sin embargo estaba allí, persiguiéndome, atormentándome, sin dejarme vivir tranquila.

Estaba llorando tanto, que no me percaté cuando me dormí.

Para cuando desperté, me dolía horriblemente la cabeza. Por alguna razón estaba en mi cama, lo cual me hizo rogar que todo lo que había vivido fuera una pesadilla. Miré el reloj en mi mesita de noche, y al ver la fecha, todo dentro de mí se derrumbó.

Comencé a llorar otra vez, me sentía perdida. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, sólo vivir con los recuerdos atormentándome. Grité, grité como nunca había gritado.

John apareció por la puerta e hizo lo único que podía hacer de ahora en adelante, abrazarme y decirme que todo estaba bien; aunque fuera una vil mentira y yo estuviera consciente de ello.

_**~ Capitulo II ~ Al Borde de la Locura ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Como trata la vida a mis piñas con suerte? Espero que bien! **

**Bien, sé que me tarde mucho, pero… naah, no tengo escusa, solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) porque a mí me gustó hacerlo :)**

**Beban su lechita con chocolate!**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Amy Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
